


Rose University

by issaprincess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, bruh, second work kidds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issaprincess/pseuds/issaprincess
Summary: Maybe this is the beginning of something new?





	1. Chapter 1

"Hello and welcome to Rose University freshman, my name is Hange Zoe and I'll be your dorm advisor for this year". She had said that with the widest grin and Levi doesn't understand why, it's not fun being around people for long periods of time. Especially new kids, they're gross, he needs to remind himself to disinfect all of them in their sleep.

"So that's the first part of freshman orientation, any questions". A girl with golden brown hair just like Hange put her hand up.

"Yes, you in the grey sweatshirt".

"Are you guys going to be close around when we need you".

"That was a good question uh" she pointed at the girl.

"Braus, Sasha Braus.

"Okay Sasha, good question, we're actually going to be living here with you". A guy with brown and blond hair raised his hand. Hange nodded at him, showing that she's listening.

"Are you two dating", Jean asked.

Hange laughed harder than she should have, the fuck was so funny about that.

"No, we're just really good friends", Hange said putting her arm around Levi's shoulder. He pushed her arm off and started talking.

"Since four-eyes here answered that, no more questions, you're gonna listen to my rules and you're gonna follow them, and if not I will not hesitate to stick my broom up your ass". Everyone in the class gulped except for a girl with a dirty looking red scarf, he'd get to her eventually but for now rules. 

"You will clean everything you touch, touch a book disinfectant, if you touch a bottle disinfectant, if you touch a counter disinfectant, if you dream about touching something, dream about yourself using disinfectant", Levi continued.

"Do not ever touch me or Hange unless you're okay with watching me cut your hand off and feed it to the stray campus dogs that are always around".

"Hmph, not dating my ass". Jean chuckled. Levi glared at him.

"Shut up horse face, if they're not dating they're not dating".

He turned around in his seat.

"Fuck off Jaeger, why don't you just sit in the back and make out with Armin or something".

Armin's eyes popped out his head.

"We're not dating you horse face piece of shit". 

They were interrupted by nails scraping down a chalk board, it was a terrible sound but it caught their attention.

"Listen shit heads, no fighting, this goes for you two because it looks like you dips have a history of that", Levi said pointing at Jean and Eren.

"Don't be up after 12am, no sneaking people from other dorms in to spend the night or whatever, no crying cause I don't wanna hear that baby shit, no nudity, and once again keep everything you touch clean". 

"That all for right now, they're may be more later in the semester depending on how you guys end up acting". Levi finished by crossing his arms and leaning against the board.

"Welp that was that, anymore questions", Hange looked and around the room.

"Okay great well let's go ahead and get unpacked and settled in, next week is your official first day of being a college student". Everyone looked at each other and smiled, this was gonna be a fun year.


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this is the beginning of something new?

College was good so far, everybody was getting to know each other and getting to know the campus. Tonight was gonna be fun, the dorm was gonna have a movie night to have some fun and relax.

"What movie are we seeing", Petra said.

"Geez Petra, you'll find out when you see it stop asking". Petra simply elbowed Olou in his stomach, he stopped walking in and held his stomach.

"Tch, you know Petra if you plan on being my wife one day you really need to get your act toget-".

"Omg Olou you bit your tounge are you okay", Krista said.

"Um otay, tanks for clasking"

"Krista don't baby him please, I'm just waiting forthe day that he bleeds out", Petra said with her arms crossed.

"Well okay, that was weird", Hange said.

"Are all of you brats ready"

Everyone perked up and said yes.

"Good, Mike and Erwin, if you guys get lost or something happens look for these big ass trees", Levi said.

"What about you and Hange", Armin said shivering. Mikasa wrapped her blanket she was gonna take around him.

"Thanks Mikasa", he said wrapping himself into a armincoon.

"Unlike your other known sophomores", Levi said pointing to Nanana, Mike, Erwin, Moblit, and Nifa.

"We have things to do for our classes so we don't fall behind" Levi continued.

"Haha jokes on you Levi, I can procrastinate like a boss and still get shit done", Nanaba said sticking up the middle finger.

Levi glared.

"Fuck off". He walked up to his room.

"That sucks, well we'll see you guys later then", Sasha said sprinting out the door with Connie in tow.

Everyone started leaving the dorm. Armin and Mikasa caught up to Eren.

"What's wrong Eren", Armin asked.

"Yeah you look totally sad, which isn't normal for you, mom called you over enthusiastic all the time, ahhh good times".

He looked up at Armin, then Mikasa, then the sky and sighed.

"I-I was just hoping Levi would come, I think I really like him.

"Aww you guys are totally cute", Mikasa squealed.

"Uh yeah.. cute". Armin said looking down, he'd tell Eren another time.

"Oh crap". Eren put his hands in his pocket and realized his money wasn't there.

"Hey Mike", he yelled.

"Yeah"

"I left my money back in the dorm, can I go get it really quick".

"Yeah, we'll wait for you guys by the sidewalk"

"It'll be faster if I go by myself, I'll be back".

Eren walked into the dorm and went upstairs, he found his money and was about to go down the stairs until he heard a voice from Levi's room that didn't sound like Levi, the door was cracked just enough where Eren could fit his head.

"You know to be honest I kind of like studying with you", Hange said.

They were on Levi's bed. He was laying down on his back and she was sitting on his lap. 

"Four-eyes, I kind of like studying with you too, but not books, your mouth", Levi said pulling her down by her hair and kissing her.

Eren looked away quick, he ran down the stairs and out the dorm as quick as he could, he caught back up with the group and said nothing for the rest of the night, this was probably gonna be a long night.


End file.
